Discover Careers in Medicine IP
The Discover Careers in Medicine IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Connecticut Council. Doctors, Nurses, Respiratory Therapists, Dieticians, and X-Ray Technicians are examples of some of the many people involved in providing health care in a variety of settings. Learn more about these careers and how these people provide care to us all. = Skill Builders = ### Familiarize yourself with five health careers. For examples, look in the career opportunities (want ads) in your local paper. ::: 2. Investigate the academic requirements to complete the area of study for one career. Call a local college or go online and find out the course requirements. ::: 3. Health care professionals work in a variety of settings. Find three settings, where health care professionals may choose to work. ::: 4. Find out the annual salary for three of the career choices. ::: 5. Call your local hospital for volunteer opportunities that may interest you. Many opportunities do not necessarily involve “hands on”, such as the book cart or the gift shop. = Technology = ### Health care professionals use computers every day. Discuss with a health care professional how the use of the computer is involved in their work routine. ::: 2. Scientists are discovering new concepts daily involved with our health. Read the newspaper daily. Keep a log of articles on new discoveries or developments for one week. ::: 3. Search the Internet for health sites, such as Web MD. What are the current issues or events discussed? Do you feel this is a helpful avenue for people to get information? Why or why not? ::: 4. Tour a hospital or other health care setting. Keep a log of how many examples of technology are evident. ::: 5. Interview a health care professional. Find out how advances in technology have changed the work place in the field of health care. = Service Projects = ### Volunteer at a local hospital or long term facility. Many opportunities are available. Reading to patients, or just visiting is a wonderful experience for all involved. ::: 2. Plan a Toy Drive to provide toys for hospitalized children. ::: 3. Collect new blankets or hats for newborn babies. ::: 4. Many hospitals or long-term facilities have Special Events for which they may need extra help. Participate in this event. ::: 5. Provide a Basic First Aid project to a Girl Scout Daisy or Brownie troop/group. = Career Exploration = ### Shadow a health care professional of your choice for a day. ::: 2. Interview the professional, how did they choose their career. Where did they go to school? In what other settings can they work? ::: 3. Identify at least 2 health care careers that were predominately men and now more women are involved in the field. ::: 4. Discuss with your school guidance counselor what areas of study are important to do well in for a future in health care. ::: 5. Visit at least 2 training programs or schools in the health care field in person or online. Find out about the entrance requirements, recommended courses and career options. If possible interview someone enrolled in one of these programs. = See also = Discovering Nursing IP Nursing IP Nursing, Discover IP Nursing Exploration IP Nursing: Many Faces, Many Choices IP List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Scouts of Connecticut: Membership: Forms Discover Careers In Medicine IP